opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
WE CANNOT KEEP SWAPING FOOD FOR FUEL!
by Jaxhawk WAKE UP AMERICANS! When you fill up your car or SUV next time, the price for high test gas will be close to $4.00 a gallon.If you are unlucky enough to drive a diesel engine vehicle, the cost is already at $4.20 a gallon! Curse the Goreites and Ecology freaks not the oil companies! Meanwhile the pin headed sycophants for the ecologists in the US Congress call for cars that must get a minimum of 31.6 miles a gallon of gasoline, and are producing an inevitable third world famine because of their legislation that mandated that 20% percent of the corn crop be dedicated to the making of bio-fuel. In 2007, biofuels consumed one third of America's corn (maize) harvest. Filling up one large vehicle fuel tank one time with 100% ethanol uses enough corn to feed one person for a year.Thirty million tons of U.S. corn going to ethanol in 2007 greatly reduces the world's overall supply of grain. The United Nations Food Agency said that rising food prices threatened to plunge 100 million people across the world into hunger.source:Wikapedia Gas and oil prices has pushed further into record high territory, with retail gas reaching a national average of $3.51 for the first time and crude nearing $120 as the dollar fell to a new low against the euro. Gas prices are nearly 66 cents higher than last year, when they peaked at a then-record of $3.23 in late May, and have prompted many analysts to raise their estimates of where gas is going to go. Prices for diesel -- used to transport most food, industrial and commercial goods -- also rose overnight to a new record of $4.204 a gallon.It is time to abandon the costly failure of "busing" school children. If we went back to neighborhood schools and only provided bus transportation for rural areas. We would save millions of gallons of diesel and reduce the so called carbon footprint , by eliminating tens of thousands of diesel powered buses! While gas prices are following oil futures higher, they're also rising because supplies are falling. Refiners are in the process of switching over from making winter grade gasoline to the more-expensive, less-polluting, form of the fuel they're required to sell in summer. The requirement is also the product of Ecology political pressure!And no new refineries have been built for over 40 years! The cost of fuel is also influenced by the fact that Mexico,and Royal Dutch Oil have produced less crude oil than in previous quarters.source: John Wilen, AP writer The Arabs refuse to increase production despite pleas from President Bush and Secretary of State Rice. They still expect sophisticated weapons and new jet fighters to be sent their way, however! I have said it many times, but it needs to be said again. We are sitting on a plethora of crude oil. The rocky mountain area has oil shale that could produce crude oil in greater amounts to that which we now receive from the OPEC, and then there is ANWAR. An area rich with crude that cannot be removed because our Democrats and RINOs in Congress care more about a dumb animal called the Caribou, than they do about Mr. and Mrs. America! While the price of all foods products and the cost of gasoline rises each passing day. These privileged puppets of the new home of the Communist Party in America, thumb their noses at us and expect us to reward them by re-electing them in November! We just conclude the coldest winter in over two decades, and still the "greens" are shouting Global Warming warnings. Wake up America, before it costs $5.00 for a loaf of bread and third world nations that are starving, will cheer the Islamists when they drop a nuke on LA , Chicago or New York! http://pics.livejournal.com/jaxconservative/pic/00010cp0/ http://pics.livejournal.com/jaxconservative/pic/0001fc5r/ http://pics.livejournal.com/jaxconservative/pic/0004dbze/ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: April 24, 2008 Category: April 2008 Category: FUELS Opinions Category: FOOD Opinions Category: FAMINE Opinions Category: OPINION Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.